


Long Day

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: SPN AU Bingo Fills [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: College Student Dean Winchester, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Square Fill: Student!DeanJust some fluffy fluff





	Long Day

The slamming of the front door startles you from your intense focus on the book balanced on your knees. You stretch your neck, making a face at the strain on muscles that have been in one position for far too long,, and watch your boyfriend kick off his shoes. Dean almost throws his backpack down but seems to remember his laptop is in it at the last second and carefully sets it on the floor instead.

“Hey,” you say softly, setting your textbook on the coffee table. You reposition yourself with your back to the arm of the couch and your legs stretched out across the length of it, opening your arms to him. “C’mere, sweetheart.”

Dean practically melts into your embrace, body blanketing yours. His breath is warm against your collarbone, his arms tight around your waist. You loop one arm across his broad shoulders, other hand petting his hair.

“Talk to me,” you encourage.

“Just this stupid Stats class,” he mumbles into your skin. “Professor treats us like idiots.”

You kiss his hair. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

He shakes his head. “Not your fault.”

“I wish there was something I could do to help.”

He nuzzles into the side of your neck, fingers curling into your shirt. “This helps.”

“Well, hand me my textbook and you can stay here as long as you want.”

He reluctantly lets go with one hand in order to stretch it out and grab your textbook. He resettles quickly, allowing you to rest the book on his shoulders so you can see it without craning your neck too far.

You don’t get far before Dean’s breathing shifts and you know he’s asleep. He stays like that for almost an hour before your need to pee overrides your desire to cuddle with him.

“Dean,” you groan, poking him gently.

“Mmm?” Little sleep lines mark his cheek when he lifts his head and you want to kiss him.

“You gotta move.”

“Don’t wanna.” he nuzzles against the side of your neck.

“Either you move or I pee on you,” you threaten.

Dean makes a face. “Moving now.”

He rolls his body up, falling back to sit at the other end of the couch. You stretch, sighing a little at the pleasure of it, and get up.

“Thank you,” you coo, dropping a kiss to the top of his head as you pass.

When you come back, Dean is digging through the freezer. He emerges with some frozen ground beef in a Ziploc bag.

“Burgers?” he suggests.

You slide up behind him and loop your arms around his waist. He’s still sleepy warm and soft. “Like I could say no to your burgers.”

He chuckles, a low vibration from his back to your chest. “I’ll get started. You work on your homework.”

You release him and he gets to work, putting the beef in the microwave to defrost and pulling a pan from the drawer under the oven.“Feeling better?”

“Definitely. Thank you.”

“Always happy to be your pillow.”

He smiles and you can see how much more relaxed he is. “You do make a good pillow.”

You lean against the counter and watch him work, expertly chopping ingredients for whatever sauce he’s making tonight. Dean’s just so at-home in the kitchen, almost as at home as he is under the hood of his beloved Impala.

“Have you thought about taking culinary classes?” you ask.

He stops his chopping, scrapes some onions into the hot pan. “Once or twice.”

“You should try it. You’re already such a good cook. Imagine what you could learn.”

Dean nods slowly. “How about this. You” he points with the knife “go study and pass that quiz that’s due tonight that I know you forgot about, and I” he gestures to himself “will look into culinary classes tomorrow.”

You grin, already moving back to the couch. “It’s a deal.”


End file.
